JP 5528007B discloses a shielded conduction path that includes a conduction path main body in which a sheathed electrical wire is surrounded by a tubular braided wire, an inner holder through which the sheathed electrical wire passes and that is made of a synthetic resin, and a shield shell that is made of a metal and houses the inner holder, and an end portion of the braided wire is connected to the shield shell. In this shielded conduction path, the inner holder and the shield shell are locked in an attached state by locking a lance formed on the inner holder to a lance locking portion formed on the shield shell.
In the above-described shielded conduction path, the direction in which the sheathed electrical wire is inserted into the inner holder is opposite to the direction in which the inner holder is attached to the shield shell, and the attachment of the sheathed electrical wire and the inner holder is performed outside of the shield shell. For this reason, in the attachment process, the sheathed electrical wire needs to be inserted into the shield shell while the inner holder is not housed therein. However, the lance locking portion formed on the shield shell projects circumferentially inward in the shield shell, and therefore there is a risk that the lance locking portion will damage the insulating covering of the sheathed electrical wire.
The present invention was achieved in light of the above-described situation, and an object of the present invention is to prevent a sheathed electrical wire from being damaged by a shield shell.